Trick or Treat
by HidingBehindASmile
Summary: Taz hates trick-or-treaters, but Up thinks it will be good for her... Or he thinks it will be a good punishment.


**A/N – Hello. It's Halloween. I had some procrastination to do. Thus this was born.**

* * *

"Taz, you can't just stab people every time they knock on you door for Halloween," Up sighed, pointing another ensign in the direction of the sickbay.

"What?" Taz scowled viciously. "Dey say 'trick or treat' and I give dem a trick."

"Taz..."

"Fine," Taz smiled. "How about I do some fancy knife swirl before I stab dem. Dat's a cool trick."

Up rolled his eyes.

"I give up, I'm confiscating your knife."

"Jou can't do dat without a good reason," she scowled.

"Hmm, how about those 5 ensigns that have already come crying to me tonight?"

Taz counted on her fingers briefly before looking back at the Commander.

"It was at least nine."

Up buried his face in his hands in dismay. Taz smirked. Up finally looked up, a grin spreading across his face. Taz looked cautiously at him for a few seconds before her curiosity finally became too much.

"What are jou thinking?"

Up merely chuckled. Taz narrowed her eyes.

"What?" She looked him for a few seconds before it finally hit her.

"No. Nope. Not happening. Nuh uh. No way."

"Taz, it's time to go trick or treating."

* * *

Half an hour later, Taz stood dejectedly in her room as Up snorted with laughter.

A combination of blackmail and bribery had finally persuaded Taz to go trick or treating and she had headed off to the costume shop with Up. The shops on the base changed seasonally, selling Christmas trees and decorations at Christmas, eggs at Easter, swimming costumes in the summer and of course, costumes at Halloween. Taz avoided the shops at all costs usually; they were always filled with airhead ensigns that Taz had no time for. She would probably end up stabbing someone which she wasn't morally opposed to, but she didn't fancy the idea of having to pay for anything she got blood on.

The journey to the shop was filled with 'ghosts' and 'monsters' jumping out at various points in vain attempts to scare them. Two more people may have been stabbed in what Taz claimed was 'self defence against stupid people' before Up finally confiscated her knife. These incidents slowed them down so that when they finally arrived at the costume shop, it was just closing up.

"Oh, what a shame," Taz said sarcastically, turning around and starting to walk away. Up hoisted Taz over his shoulder and marched back to the shop.

"It's not over yet," he smirked, before calling out to the shopkeeper. "Hey, Jeff, you got time for one more customer?"

The owner turned and upon spotting the writhing Taz, began to grin.

"There's only two costumes left I'm afraid," he smirked.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Up said cheerfully as Taz muttered death threats in his ear. "She just loves Halloween. Ouch!" He yelled as Taz sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

Jeff retreated into the store while the pair squabbled and returned with a paper bag containing their costumes. Taz was finally let down for the return journey during which she kicked three more people and Up merely shrugged helplessly, rubbing the bite mark on his shoulder.

* * *

Taz stood in her room with a face like thunder.

"I am not going out dere looking like dis," she said decisively.

"I think it looks wonderful," Up laughed with a wink.

"I don't, but, Up, seriously, Barbie?" She pulled desperately at the dress that was sliding up her thighs. "Why doesn't dis stupid thing stay down!"

Up smiled and thought the sliding dress was really no bad thing. Taz really did have amazing legs.

"Are jou staring at my legs?" Taz raised her eyebrows.

"What, uh, no," Up replied, flustered. "I just, uh, thought there was a ladder in your tights." _Nice save, Up_, he thought to himself. _Great way to make yourself look even worse._ He cleared his throat awkwardly and turned back to Taz. "Well let's hope my costume is better than yours!" He joked before reaching into the bag.

A garish monstrosity with swirls and sparkles made of materials Up was sure he wouldn't be able to pronounce the name of appeared. A note was pinned to the front.

_Up, _

_How many times have I told you that you're perfect for each other? I think these matching costumes will look great. Oh wait, Ken, I mean FABULOUS._

_Jeff_

"I'm going to kill him," Up muttered as Taz laughed from the other side of the room.

"Hey," she pouted jokingly. "Jou don't want to be my Ken?" She paused briefly, her eyes lighting up. "Does dat mean we can stay here?"

Up smirked, pulling the costume off the hanger.

"Of course not, Barbie." He laughed and Taz sighed, resigned to her fate.

Up pulled his shirt off and pulled on the upper half of his costume.

"Wait, there's no buttons on this thing," he said as he searched the shirt, before shrugging and leaving it open. "Are you staring at my chest?"

Taz looked away guiltily.

"I was just seeing if you had the perfect abs to be a Ken doll," she said nonchalantly.

"And do I?" Up smiled.

Taz shrugged. "I've seen better," she said, winking in response to Up's look of outrage. "Come on, let's go."

Up hesitated.

"What?"

"I look like a girl," Up whined.

"Deal with it," Taz laughed as she pulled him towards the door. "Dis was jour idea."

* * *

**A/N – Hopefully you liked it. Maybe. I thought it was okay. Ish. (Also if there are any punctuation/grammar things my dear proofee is not online and I wanted to get this up tonight so ah well. I apologise.)**


End file.
